A letter for ever
by Tibit
Summary: Yay chapter 4! Tai has a diary?
1. Chapter 1

My first Slashy thing. Enjoy

Oh I don't own Digimon so sad

A letter for ever.

Dear Ken,

I 'm leaving for England by the time you get this. I just wanted to tell you thanks for pushing me in school, and also for recognizing my talent for writing. Enjoy my poem thing.

What you don't know…

I never rejected you

I never loved Hikari

I really love you

I didn't cry for Hikari

But because you don't love me

You are always in my thoughts

What you _do_ know is…

You're my best friend

With love

Daisuke


	2. Chapter 2

Once more I don't own Digimon! O well!

on with the story

A letter for ever

* * *

Dear Ken the late (I know I'm writing to a dead person),

Every day I think about you. Ever since you took the plunge into the ocean I haven't been myself. Before I tell you more about me let's look at Cody.

Cody has completely thrown himself into his kendo. He doesn't even go outside anymore unless it's for a competition. Miya's worried you know they finally got together! She says that he won't kiss her. Miya's really needs Cody to be with her and tell her it's okay. TK? He's good I guess he proposed to Hikari. They even want me to be the best man! The only bad thing is that I caught his ass smoking weed! When I told Hikari she was pissed! O well, I'm just a good friend who tells these things! Hikari is really beat up though, loosening you was pretty tough on her. She was really happy that you pushed to do well in school. Well enough about them. I have been barely holding on these last few days. The rest of the gang says I don't get out enough. That I shouldn't do this or that!! Ah it pisses me off, and put you being fucking dead I can't do it. I can't go on. Ken let me join you, but your probably shaking your head no Dai you can still be happy. Be happy for me, well all right I'll be happy for you but no one else. Hear me? Just you, I'll finish collage and be successful for you. Ha!

Well until we meet again.

Daisuke


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Ken,

The winter term has finally ended! Thank god. So now I'm going to work at a noodle stand until winter term starts again. The funny thing is you don't see too many of them in England! Ken, I got a really strange e-mail today. It came from your e-mail address. Strange huh? Oh, let me tell you what it said.

Dear Daisuke Motomiya,

I am too inform you that you are in danger. Your interaction with Ken Ichijoji put you in danger. Keep your eyes open.

A friend

P.S

Remember allergies can be deadly.

Ken, that e-mail scared the shit out of me, but considering what a genius you were it was probably just some showoff hacker.

With love as always,

Daisuke


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people who actually read this! Sad to say but Ken is dead sniff why am crying? Hmm any who thank you for the reviews! I like those things. But for just TrippNessa I'll attempt to write a long chapter this time! So happy reading

Dear Ken,

Wow so much has happened since I last wrote to you. I'm currently in Japan Hikari had a terrible allergic reaction to the new medication she got for…well I really don't know what for Takeru didn't say. As soon as I heard this I immediately thought of that e-mail. I didn't tell anyone about it though they would just think it was my imagination. Even when I'm legally an adult they still make me feel like I'm 12 again. As much as I try to tell myself that it was just a coincidence it still doesn't feel right. Ken, I wish you were still here you could figure this out. Can't you just come back to life for an hour? I miss you too much. When I got to Japan Tai kind of found my letters to you. He said 'um Dai I know this is how you're coping and everything, but writing letters to a person?' I told him that I knew where his dairy was and I'd tell Yama, but the thing is I was joking yet he totally freaked? Hmm maybe I'll find it before I go back. Ken, I don't know if I'll write you another letter ever again, but I love you!

Daisuke

Ok so it wasn't long but it's the thought that counts right? Don't worry He'll write more letters because HE'S UNDER MY CONTROLL NOW! MWHAHA!


End file.
